Christmas Party
by Little Doctor
Summary: Hermione takes George to Slughorn's Christmas Party instead of Cormac McLaggen. Harry and Luna actually have a good time together. Fluffy and cute. Hermione x George and Harry x Luna.


(Hermione x George, Harry x Luna) Christmas

Summary: Hermione takes George to Slughorn's Christmas Party instead of Cormac McLaggen. Harry and Luna have a good time.

Word count: 1241

* * *

Harry walked into the Slug Club Christmas party, Luna on one arm. Luna's silver spangled dress was an odd choice, but nevertheless she looked quite regal. She held her head high, absorbing all the gawking and giggles evenly.

"Harry m'boy," Slughorn cried, waving him over, "Come in, come in, there are so many people I'd like you to meet. Harry, dragging Luna along with him, had no choice but to meet a researcher and a vampire who looked rather like he would enjoy drinking Slughorn's blood instead of listening to him brag. Slughorn briefly introduced the vampire, Saguini, and the researcher whose name Harry forgot within five seconds of meeting him, then gave a very lengthy introduction of Harry. Apparently everybody needed to know exactly who Slughorn's prize student was.

"Oh, fascinating," said Luna happily, "Are you a member of the Rotfang Conspiracy? It would be very clever of them to include a vampire because, of course, vampires don't eat sugar."

Saguini looked startled, but almost immediately latched on to this new topic of conversation.

To Harry's surprise, he noticed one of the Weasley twins chatting up a hag in the corner.

"Excuse me," he muttered to Luna, who looked perfectly content talking to a Romanian vampire who may or may not be part of the Rotfang conspiracy.

Harry struggled through the crowd, many of whom tried to introduce themselves and ogle the 'boy-who-lived.'

Finally he reached the Weasley twin who greeted him with a broad smile.

"Harry! I didn't know you were going to be here, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm here with Luna," Harry nodded his head in the direction of her. She seemed oddly out of place, a shining star of silver standing next to a vampire in a black cloak and a man in a tweed suit. Slughorn was long gone.

"Luna?" the twin peered over, "Quibbler girl? Definitely better than your Yule ball date."

The hag cleared her throat, extremely miffed "Weren't we talking about something?"

"Oh, yes," the Weasley twin handed over a business card. Harry was amused to see the cartoon on it exploding into a rainbow of Skiving Snackboxes.

"I'll ship you the Runespoor scales next week," the hag nodded, "good doing business with you."

"See ya around Grindle!" called the Weasley. The hag, Grindle, scowled as she stooped away.

"Sorry, but which one, exactly, are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Fred," Fred smiled guilessly.

Harry eyed him suspiciously before deciding even if it wasn't Fred, it didn't matter.

"Where's George then?"

"Right over there, mate."

Fred lazily pointed in the direction of about fifty waltzing people, but Harry could still pick out George with his bright red hair. Surprisingly, he had actually cleaned up and looked less like a peanut salesman and more like a gentleman. And, he was dancing with someone, a very beautiful someone in a gown that looked like it was floating.

They turned as the danced and Harry saw the face of Hermione!

"Umm, Fred, is your brother here with Hermione?"

"Why yes!" Fred beamed, "He's a lucky, lucky man."

Harry spotted his date walking back, tilting her head in curious ways.

"Nice to see you Fred. My date . . ." Harry gestured helplessly at her.

"Oh of course!" Fred clapped his hands, "You should come 'round the shop sometime. Did you know those blokes at the Ministry bought 50 crates of our Decoy Detonators? Said they're good for reconnaissance and what not. Anyway, go dance with your lovely date!"

Harry glanced behind his shoulder. Fred gave him one more wink and spun around to talk to a trio of witches.

"Harry! There you are, Sanguini didn't tell me anything about the Rotfang conspiracy, but I think I learned about the most dark and deadly cove of vampires in Bulgaria!"

Harry let himself get pulled into a deep discussion over the Bulgarian vampire cove. Luna was actually quite clever and enchanting. Her whimsical nature was a welcome relief from hectic NEWTS year and trying to find out Draco's secret agenda.

Harry startled himself by laughing and adding more to her conspiracies.

"Well," he drawled at one point, "if the cove of vampires is in league with the Rotfang conspirators who are in league with Fudge, is Bulgaria where Fudge is hiding now that public opinion has shamed him so much?"

"No Harry, you've got it all wrong. The Rotfang conspiracy is connected to Fudge and the vampires, but Fudge isn't in contact with the vampires," Luna leaned in, eyes sparkling, "Fudge is actually hiding with his mermen lovers in the Aegean Sea!"

Luna and Harry were so caught up in their game that they didn't realize George and Hermione were dancing next to them. Hermione herself looked gorgeous and her smile was soft, but like she was standing on the perfect beach with George instead of Slughorn's gaudy party. George was relaxed and engaged in conversation with her. He looked completely enamoured with her.

"Switch partners?" Hermione suggested after a couple songs.

Luna took George's hand.

"I'm not sure if you knew this, but you should be careful of where you get your plimpies from," Harry heard her telling George as they began a slightly faster song.

"Hey Harry," Hermione smiled. She was still glowing.

"Hermione, you came with George?"

"Yes, I did and he's been a perfect gentleman. I actually considered Cormac McLaggen or Zacharias Smith-"

"What? Why?! They're disgusting!"

"Because I knew it would piss off Ron! Honestly, he's been such a berk these past few weeks with Lavender and 'Won-Won'."

"So, you asked George to make Ron mad?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No, I actually like him- we've been sending letters back and forth since October. He's really quite sweet."

Here Hermione blushed, "And he's the second person I've snogged."

Harry had always assumed Hermione had a crush on Ron, after observing Ron's obvious crush on her. Apparently the feelings weren't reciprocated.

Harry gave Hermione a genuine smile, "Good for you. Ron'll just have to get over it. He has been a bit of a git lately."

"A bit?" Hermione sniffed, "You're too nice to him, Harry. He's been a total insensitive arse since he started dating Lavender. I don't know what's gotten into him. Anyway, good on you for bringing Luna and not one of your fangirls."

"Thanks," Harry grinned.

The song ended.

George tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Of course," Harry said, "ready Luna?"

"Oh yes," she said.

As they began the next dance, a faster number with whirling skirts and swift feet, Harry spared a glance for George and Hermione who looked completely wrapped up in each other. George gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips without missing a beat.

Luna was dancing marvelously, far better than Harry himself.

"What'd you and George talk about?" he asked.

"First I had to check whether George was in contact with the secret society of harpies, you know he has a lot of different suppliers . . . "

Luna and Harry danced and talked until they couldn't anymore. It was one of the best nights Harry had had all year.

On a whim, when Harry and Luna reached Ravenclaw tower, he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

Luna responded with one to his cheek.

"I hope you have a nice night Harry," her airy voice drifting off as she answered the riddle and entered her dorm.

Harry shook his head and smiled. Today was definitely a good day.

* * *

\- The Little Doctor


End file.
